Your Pain is My Pain
by franceisglory
Summary: I'll always love you, Miss Belarus.'
1. The Beginning

The boy had always listened to the small blonde girl. Whether she was chanting about her older brother, or nearly breaking his hand with her inhuman strength. He listened to the harsh words she spat at him, and he listened to her cry because his master never gave her a second thought. He wished to hold her, kiss her forehead, and tell her everything would be alright. He merely wished to be allowed to love her. But she didn't seem to want that.

She gave her brother everything _Lithuania _wanted. She gave her brother her perfectly twisted smile, and her loving gaze. She gave Ivan everything.

But Ivan could not see just how perfect she was. To give her full being to someone who didn't even want it, Toris admired her for that. He knew how hard she tried, and he vaguely remembered when she wasn't like this.

As Toris peered out his window, lost in a trail of thoughts, he barely detected the sound of his door opening and closing. Expecting it to be Russia, he turned around quickly. He was only greeted by a bleeding Belarus.

Toris quickly stood up, "Miss Belarus!" He exclaimed, holding out his arms, _"W_-_What happened?" _His voice remained urgent.

"Lith..." Her voice trailed off, as she nearly collapsed into his arms. She didn't dare to utter anymore words, for merely speaking the beginning of his name, hurt her vocal cords. Instead of trying to harm Toris, she simply stayed in his arms.

Lithuania was shocked, to say the very least. He was in no way use to Belarus touching him in a way that wasn't painful. He held her near him for a while, his mind racing with thoughts. His thoughts brought themselves to an end when he remembered her injuries.

The first thing he did was pick her up. He then laid the blonde on his bed, and tended to her injuries for the next few hours.

When he had finished, he stared at her sleeping body. He watched her chest rise and fall. A frown crossed his face. "Ivan took a toll on you, didn't he, Miss Belarus? Don't you worry, I'll always be here! I'll always protect you, love you, and care for you. And I promise that. Just come to me, okay? Don't be afraid to come to me. You know you're perfect, Miss Belarus."

With that, he leaned over to bed. He gently placed his lips on her forehead, and muttered the words he never had the courage to say when she was conscious.

"I love you, Miss Belarus."


	2. Rememberance

**So, four reviews?**

**Thank you all so much! 8D I really love all you readers. You have no idea.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hetalia or Lithuania and Belarus. If I did, well. ;D France would be around much much more.**

----

_"I love you Miss Belarus."_

That morning, the pale blond woke up with a start. She glanced around the room, not sure where she was. She wasn't in her own bed, that was for sure. A headache brought it's way through her head, as she found herself unable to recall what had happened the night before. She knew she had went to visit her beloved brother, and she knew it hadn't gone so well. It never did.

Slowly, Belarus sat up. Pain surged throughout her entire being. She stared down at the bandages wrapped around her waist. In a slow motion, her hand ran across her stomach. It didn't take much for her to know her brother had did this to her. Did it bother her? Not really.

**But why did love have to hurt so much?**

"N-No.." She felt tears weld up in the corners of her eyes, her hands clenched on the white (blood-soaked) sheets. Why did she always have to cry over him like this?

Each day, loving her brother got harder and harder. Each day, she cried more and more. Never in front of people, of course! She could control her feelings very well when around The Baltics, her sister, or any other nation.

However, it was times like these she found herself crying. Times when she was alone with no one to torture, make fun of, or harm. Nothing to keep her mind off of the cold hard truth.

Her brother would never love her back.

The door slowly creaked open, and Natalia immediately turned to glare at whoever was entering. The first thing she saw was a tray of breakfast foods. Soon following was a short brown-haired man holding the sliver platter.

He looked at her in worry, "M-Miss Belarus! You s-shouldn't be s-s-sitting up!" Toris' voice was filled with all sorts of concern, as he rushed over to her with the plate of food.

"Don't tell me what to do, Lithuania." Belarus' tears had soon disappeared, her voice staying it's normal mono-tone. Her eyes hardened into a deeper glare, as her mind didn't even address that she was in his room.

"Y-Yes Miss Belarus." Lithuania did not like having to listen to her, especially in matters such as these. He had learned it was no use to argue with someone like her. Once she had her mind set, it couldn't be changed. "I brought you f-food." He spoke quietly, his eyes focused on the blond woman.

"I'm not hungry."

"B-But!" He wasn't about to tell her that he had spent a few hours on this meal, nor was he going to complain to her about how he had tried to make her happy with his cooking. He wasn't about to say that it hurt his feelings that she wouldn't even consider trying what he had put together for her, nor was he about to be angry at the woman. "You need your nutrition!"

"What did I just say, _Toris?_" She spat these words like venom to the poor boy's heart. She spat them as if she didn't even care. When truthfully, his caring for her, no matter what she did to him. Well, it pleased her. In some odd sort of way it made her happy.

He sat the food down at the table next to them, and nodded. "Sorry, Miss Belarus." He repeated this one, two, three more times. His eyes glanced at the ground below them not sure if he should continue.

"Forgiven."

And those simple words, made Toris' heart skip a beat.

----

**So, Yes/No? I'm working on my chapter writing skills.**

**Oh and I had a playlist for this chapter! I feel the need to tell you all the songs.**

**When Did Your Heart go Missing - [I honestly don't know.]**

**MakeDamnSure - [Taking Back Sunday]**

**Your Guardian Angel - [RedJumpsuit]**

**Humans - [The Scene Aesthetic]**

**Beauty in the Breakdown - [The Scene Aesthetic]**

**Come What May - [The Scene Aesthetic]**

**Baby Come On - [+44]**

**3 Thank you all for reading.**


	3. In His Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long, people. D: Writer's block fails. I hope this chapter isn't too bad.**

**And thank you for all the reviews~! They really encourage me to write more~! I love each and every one of them.**

**Now, we get to our story.**

That day, there was not much words spoken. Belarus sat quietly on the bed, as Lithuania tended quietly to all his work. The brunette boy knew it was better not to speak at all when it in the presence of the Miss. Every now and then he would look back, just to see that her expression had not changed in the slightest. However, she had begun to read a book. That made things a little less awkward.

The Lithuanian was not sleeping in his room tonight, (of course he wasn't, this is Belarus we are speaking of!) rather on the couch. He curled up with a pillow and a blanket, and fell into a gentle slumber.

_The wind flew through the Field, an array of yellow sunflower petals flowing gently through the air. The sun was at the top of the sky. Not a cloud could be seen in the bright blue skies. It was a day rare to see anywhere around Russia, it was a day to be cherished. The Lithuanian just loved days like this. A Belorussian girl could barely be seen running in the distance._

_"Lithuania~!" Screamed the blonde, as she ran up to him. The smile on her face was very smile, but still present. Her long blond hair flew behind her as she wrapped her arms around the boy, nuzzling into his neck. "I missed you!"_

_"I missed you too!" He chuckled, running his hand through her hair. He was happy to be in her arms, and he was happy to be with her. Nothing could possibly make him happier then he was at this very moment._

With a slam of the front door, the Lithuanian bolted up. Someone had left his house, that much was obvious. At this realization, he ran towards the door of his room, shoving open the door. When he looked at his empty bed, the only thing that could be read in his eyes was disappointment.

"She was still injured..." He whimpered to himself, walking over to his green blankets. "What if Miss Belarus gets hurt out there?" He began to make his bed, lost in thought. Would he go to get her? No. She'd through a fit if he even tried to help her. As much as it pained him to let her out there in her condition, he wouldn't do anything.

When Toris had finished making his bed, he noticed something unusual. He reached down under his bed, picking up the white fabric. "She left her.." A small smile made it's way across his face, as he brought the bow up to his face. "She's just too perfect~!" He exclaimed happily, cuddling with the bow. He was intoxicated with all sorts of feelings that could only be described as cheerful.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Toris' head turned to his door, his face becoming terrified. What if it was his master?! He would ask why Toris had been slacking off, and then want to play some sort of punishment! He shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling of dread. If he didn't answer the door, it would be a lot worse... Too much worse.

Lithuania slowed reached for the door knob, turning it, and opening it slowly. What he was greeted with was, well. Defiantly not his master.

"Like, Hello, Toris!"

**So, what'd you think?**

**Too short, too long?**

**In character enough?**


End file.
